An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away
by ImogenBeech
Summary: Ruby is having a boring day at work. What could possibly break the monotony..? (Set early in season 1. A little drabble I wrote because there's not enough interaction between these two).
1. An Apple a Day

An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

It was a cold Tuesday morning, too early for any sane person to be awake. And yet here she was, making coffees and trying to stifle yawns. Granny's was never exactly busy but this was ridiculous. Mary-Margaret sat in her usual place with her usual latte and her usual dreamy look, and Archie was filling out a crossword in booth three. That was it. Ruby scanned the room for something to do. The tables were clean, the ketchups married, the napkins stacked and the glasses polished. She found herself wishing something, _anything _would happen.

She was about to offer Mary-Margaret a refill when the sound of a tinkling bell broke the silence.

Ruby turned toward the noise and rolled her eyes. _Here we go_.

Doctor Whale strolled over to the counter and plonked down in a seat. He gave her what he must have assumed was a charming wink, and reached for the fruit basket.

She coughed and tried to look busy. After a few minutes she finally acknowledged his presence.

"Coffee and a danish?"

Ruby wanted to keep conversation to a minimum, especially after the incident in the emergency room. The steamer had freaked out and scalded her on the thigh. It wasn't pleasant, but more than that it was uncomfortably high up on her leg, and of course Whale had to be the one to treat her.

"No danish today. I'm watching my weight, you know?" he rubbed his obviously flat stomach, "So how's that burn? Still stinging?"

She tried to smile.

"It's all healed, thanks."

"Sure you don't want a check-up?"

"I'm sure. Are _you_ sure about that danish?"

He picked up a green apple and bit into the crisp skin. A little juice ran down his chin, and he quickly wiped it away and grinned.

"I'm sure. Want a bite?"

He held out the apple. She tried not to snort in disgust and gave him his coffee – black, with honey of all things.

"I thought those were meant to keep doctors away."

"...I don't get it."

Typical. How ignorant was this guy anyway?

"You know: 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'?"

His smile didn't falter.

"Nope. I love apples."

"That's not the point-"

"Just take a bite," he held his hand out further, "Go on. It's a good apple."

Mary-Margaret was watching from her table, looking concerned. Ruby shrugged. If it got him to shut up, whatever. She leant forward and sank her teeth into the green flesh. Whale's eyes widened a little, as if he hadn't been expecting her to do it. She chewed slowly and swallowed, then closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, he was still staring, frozen in place.

"Mmm," she licked her lips, "I've had better."


	2. Clear!

_Part two of my series of Whale/Ruby drabbles. I just love this pairing ok?! _

_The title is a prompt courtesy of my lover Chris ;) although it turns out this has nothing to do with it whatsoever._

Ruby kept her head down and walked fast. OK, so Storybrook wasn't exactly the most dangerous place at night, but there were still certain people lurking-

SMACK

Her butt hit the frozen pavement and pain bloomed right between her eyes. She sat for a moment, stunned and wondering what the hell had happened. Through her daze she heard a voice.

"Now what did that lamp-post ever do to you?"

Ruby barely paid attention to it until arms gripped her under the shoulders and hoisted her up. Someone was brushing her down.

"Thanks," she muttered, looking around for her purse and waiting for the ringing in her ears to stop. Then something – perhaps the way those hands ran a little too slowly over her thighs – set alarm bells ringing. She looked up to see Whale, grinning like a stupid child.

"Oh. It's _you." _

The blood rushed to her face, causing a stab of pain in her head. She reached up to touch it but thankfully there was no blood.

He flinched backwards at her words, an alarmed expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" she growled.

"I saw what you did to that lamp-post," he said, "I don't want to be next in line."

"_Very funny._"

He reached up and touched her forehead. Ruby winced as he pushed back her red cap to get a better look. Then he pulled a little flashlight out of his pocket.

"Look up."

"I'm fine," she pushed away the flashlight. The pavement wouldn't stay still underneath her feet, and that action made the rocking motion even worse.

"You could have a concussion."

Whale pulled down her right lid, and shone the light into her eye. He wore thick gloves but she could feel the heat of his hand through the wool. It felt kind of comforting, like when Granny used to hold her face when she was sick. Except this hand wasn't Granny's. As soon as he was done, she pulled away.

"I don't appreciate being manhandled."

"Then next time, I suggest you look where you're going."

She nodded, feeling slightly sick now. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her hands were clammy, her face was burning up. Whale studied her for a moment and even through the nausea she couldn't help but appreciate how nice it was to have him look at her like that – like a patient instead of a piece of meat.

"You really don't look too good. And your pupils are pretty dilated. I'm walking you home."

With that he scooped up her bag – and to her horror, two tampons that had rolled out, and put his other hand around her arm. She tried to argue but he just started walking. Ruby stumbled along, trying her best not to lean on his shoulder.

"Maybe if you wore better shoes..." he finally broke the silence.

Ruby looked down at her six inch heels and teetered for a second. Then she huffed.

"I like my shoes!"

"Oh, so do I," he glanced down, "They make your legs look even longer-"

She punched him lightly on the arm and immediately wished she'd hit him harder. The swimming sensation was almost gone now, and she was left feeling pissed and embarrassed that he, of all people, had seen her like this.

"Come on. What did you expect?"

He looked at her and she turned her face away. She was pissed. She was very pissed, and not at all amused, and not even tempted to smile. Because that would be idiotic.

"In all seriousness, you shouldn't sleep for at least five hours. Would you...like me to keep you company?"

"Gross."

He laughed, "Well thanks. Anyway I was kidding. As tempting as it sounds to take advantage of a beautiful concussed woman...even_ I'm _not thatmuch of a dog."

_Debatable_, she thought, but kept it to herself. They walked on in silence for a little while.

"See...what you were supposed to say was, 'Oh Doctor Whale, you're not a dog at all! Thank you for taking such great care of me!'"

Ruby shrugged. He wasn't getting any guilt out of her. She'd seen the way he peeked up her shorts while Mary-Margaret poured out her soul to him. She didn't have any sympathy for this man.

He seemed to get the hint.

"Maybe it's true," he went on, "I mean you're the first woman I've actually bothered to walk home in – well, let's say a long time."

Ruby ignored him again. She couldn't think of anything to say to this, and besides the way her arm pressed against his side was making her feel constricted and...weird.

Whale stopped and turned to her, "Are you sure you're ok?"

He grabbed her wrist.

"Your pupils are dilating again, and your heart rate's elevated. "

Ruby's hands shook. She pulled them away and smiled, "What do you know, we're home! Thanks."

With that she grabbed the purse from his arm and strode up the garden path, all signs of diziness gone. Granny's voice drifted out as the front door opened and closed.

"You're welcome."


End file.
